Concrete is reinforced by an embedded mesh of iron or steel rods known as rebar. Many engineers prefer to further stabilize the rebar by securing the rods together. In its simplest and most common form, this is accomplished with wire ties. This invention relates to an improved method of securing rebar rods together for the security of a concrete structure.